spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MasterPG5/My space station designs
This will be the post where I publish my designs for space stations and spaceships before construction, so other agencies can review it, comment on it, post their suggestions, etc. Don't hold back! ;) Space School (SSC) Space School will be an educational and cultural space station near HOM. It has many reliques from the history of mankind's space explorations: *Lunar Module *Apollo Crew module *LOK Docking and Crew Module *LK Lander *Orion spacecraft *Pod *Space telescope *Voyager antenna Students and turists will be able to experience what it is like to live in a space station by going through a corridor, a habitation module, a science module, a cupola, and an airlock. Different station modules are also present: an O2 garden, a commanding module, a medical bay, and an MSS module. The upper part of the station (the horizontal alley with the ATV) will be not visitable, because it will be for the staff of the station. Deep space Research Centre (DRC) The Deep space Research Centre will be a scientific station far away from HOM. It will most likely replace our current scientific station, the SRC, because the DRC will be much bigger, and much more advanced. The DRC will have different sections with different purposes, as indicated in the picture on the right: *Engine sections: the 4 engine sections have 6 ion drives, a Station Builder Tug, and an explosive module. The ion drives can be linked differently to create rotation or lateral movement. A CSgt generator along with the 2 small solar panels produces sufficient energy for the ion drives. The explosives are there for defensive purposes. *Arrival section: an airlock with a corridor, a pod, a space telescope, an antenna and a cupola along with 2 control rooms and an ISAAC module make up the arrival section of the station. Spaceships can dock here. *Control section: 4 control rooms, an antenna, and a cupola are the place for the everyday guidance of the station. *Docking bay: the docking bay has 2 parts: the big docking bay (suitable for the Shuttles) with solar panel gates, and the high-security small docking bay with double-protection (solar panel + radiator gates). There are also 2 habitation modules for travellers. *Communication section: 3 antennas, 2 control rooms, and another arrival platform with 3 habitation modules are responsible for the communication with HOM and other objects in space. *Habitation section: 23 habitation modules (4 of them are for high-rank officers) are enough for 42 astronauts for their free-time. *Medical section: it consists of 2 medical bays, 2 habitation modules for the sick, and a lab (science module). It also has an O2 garden and an airlock for the case of an infectious illness, so it can be hermetically separated from the other parts of the station. *Biology section: the bio-section is used by our biologists to experiment with plants, fruits, vegetables etc. in space conditions and develop new ways to produce food in space for our astronauts. It consists of 4 O2 gardens with a lab for each. *Physics section: our physisists work in the 2 labs and 4 ISAAC modules on new types of station modules, weapons, drives, etc. and test the prototypes made by our scientists on HOM. *Radiation section: it is used for research and experiments with radioactive substances, nuclear weapons, and for detecting and measuring radiation coming from deep space. The radiation lab (the left and bottom alleys with the connected modules) can be hermetically closed from the main alleys in case of an emergency. For the case of a radiation illness, there is a direct access to the medical section, which is connected through an airlock. The radiation section is also part of the physics section. *Chemistry section: the chemists of GSpace have got 2 labs and 2 sensor modules for work. They work on developing new substances, materials to be used in space, and also test those, which were made on HOM. The Outer Stations (OSx) The Outer Stations will be 4 resupply stations at the outer edges of the solar system. They all have the same design. They feature the following: *2 docking ports with airlock *Fuel silos for refuelling *ATV-s and CSgt generators for fast battery recharging *O2 gardens for recharging a ship's O2 tanks and CO2 scrubbers *Medical bays for taking care of the injured and sick astronauts *Habitation modules for sleeping and staying there for a few days *A control room and 2 ISAAC modules along with 2 antennas for long-distance communication *ATV-s, Orions, pods, and SBT-s for missions, crew and cargo transfer, and ship repair The 4 Outer Stations (Outer Station North, South, West, East = OSN, OSS, OSW, OSE) will be located in the vertices of a square-shape with HOM in its midpoint. You can see it on the map. Military Control Centre (MCC) WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS CLASSIFIED! READ ONLY IF YOU HAVE THE NECESSARY AUTHORISATION! The Military Control Centre will be the main military station of GSpace. Its location is and will be top-secret, but I can tell you that it won't be far away from a red planet ;) The station itself will feature the following: *High-security docking bay for VIP ships *Other docking ports (also 2 suitable for the Shuttles) *Fuel silos for resupplying other ships *ISAAC modules and control rooms for controlling the military ships, weapons, and operations *Pods for small space trips, Orions for emergency evacuations *LM-s for landing on the near planet *9+1 habitation modules for 18 astronauts (+2 ill ones) Category:Blog posts